1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to obtaining biometric information from biosignals detected by mutually independent apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to medical development, people's average life span is increasing. Their increased interest and management in health as well as the medical development have contributed to the increase of the average life span.
As various medical devices for checking health have been developed, people may directly check their own health without going to a doctor's office or a hospital. Accordingly, various kinds of biosignal analyzing apparatuses are being developed. Combinations of an apparatus for healthcare with a device carried by a subject are being developed.
Generally, methods for detecting biometric information, such as pulse waves, may include invasive methods and non-invasive methods. Recently, non-invasive methods of easily detecting pulse waves without inflicting pain to a subject are widely used.
For accurate pulse wave analysis (PWA), information may be obtained from optical signals or pressure signals at a fixed location on the body surface. Biometric information regarding a subject may be obtained based on such information, where various methods are used to reduce measurement errors.